Flandre and Me
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: What do you think will happen when a certain 495 year-old vampire goes to the same school as the Vocaloids? Meet Miku and Flandre, two unlikely best friends that face typical problems in high school. Bullying, love, even fights. Nothing will stop these girls from being able to solve any problem, right?
1. The Arrival

Flandre and Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid or Touhou. Touhou belongs to ZUN, and I have no idea who Vocaloid belongs to. Either way, I own neither.**

By ByakurenBreak

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

_Man, I am getting tired of this_, Miku thought as she walked into her house after being bullied by Meiko and her posse for the MILLIONTH time this week. _What's wrong with me? Why do they do this? _

_**Flashback**_

Miku's (now ex) boyfriend Kaito cheated on her with Meiko. Miku decided to forgive Meiko, since Miku thought this wasn't Meiko's fault. But apparently, Meiko had only planned it to happen because "Seeing a happy look on your face makes me sick." Meiko threatened Miku to not tell anybody about Meiko's true colors, or else she had connections with very dangerous people. Then it happened. Miku kicked Meiko for the sake of protecting her friends.

Now Meiko gathered the friends who used to be Miku's to torture her, and to make 100% sure that there would never be a smiling Miku again.

Meiko had even gotten Miku's best friend to betray her, because the lie was so believable. There was nothing that could possibly stop her.

_**Back to reality**_

**Ding-Dong!**

That was the doorbell. Miku's mom called out her name.

"Miku! Your pen pal from Gensokyo is here!"

Miku ran upstairs. The girl she had been writing to had been her only friend through all these hard times. They understood each other, they had the same interests, and they were both victims of bullying! Now they got to see each other for the first time!

A small girl with short blonde hair stood at the door. Her eyes were vermillion, as was her dress, and she had wings, dripping with colorful gems.

"Flandre?! Oh my god, you are adorable!"

"Same feelings mutual, Miku!"

Yup. Flandre Scarlet was here, in Vocaloid Town. She would be staying for a couple months due to her sister, Remilia, rebuilding the Scarlet Devil Mansion after a hurricane had hit. It wasn't safe for poor Flandre.

Flandre may be a 495 year-old vampire, but she had to pretend she was a nine year old prodigy student in order to go to school with Miku.

Little did Miku know, Flandre was going to save Miku's butt from danger.

"So, er, who is that girl who is bullying you?" Flandre asked. They were both hanging out in Miku's room.

"Her name is Meiko Sakine…" Miku told Flandre the whole story.

"She said I couldn't tell anyone, or else she told me she had connections with VERY dangerous people." Miku continued. "It's okay for me to tell you, of course, since she doesn't know you. Just don't tell anyone I told you, or both of us will be dead." Soon, Miku was crying.

Flandre hugged Miku. "Everything will be alright. I promise, if Meiko tries to hurt you, I'll pull a Starbow Break on her." She joked. "Hey…How about pretending that I'm your cousin?"

Miku smiled. "You are a genius! Meiko wouldn't hurt me in front of a little kid who is my cousin. Hopefully."

_***.***_

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Flandre Scarlet. She's only nine, but she has special talents, so she was accepted in high school. So don't pick on the little girl because she's smart for her age."

Everyone was amazed, including Meiko. _She's so tiny! _She thought.

Meiko decided to try bullying her, just a little. "Hey, pipsqueak. What are those wings for?" and started pulling on them. Miku slapped Meiko's hand. "Cut it out. Didn't I already tell you that she's only nine?" then she whispered, quietly enough for only Meiko to hear. "And I don't really care about what you will do to me after class. You WILL stop bullying Flandre. Starting today, I want to be your ONLY target. Understand?"

Meiko nodded. Kaito glared at Miku. _Meiko may have been picking on a little girl, but I'm not letting Miku slapping her and getting away with it!_

After class, as expected, Meiko talked to her.

"Look, I'm sorry for bullying your little brat of a cousin, but how else can I make you unhappy? After all, you care about her very much."

Miku shrugged. "I dunno, steal my lunch money? Slap me 5 days a week? Shoving my ass in a trash can like a bully does to a nerd in the movies?"

"No. Those won't do. I gotta go. Kaito's waiting."

So Miku and Flandre sat together, at lunch, talking about a conversation that Flandre had with two other girls.

"They told me that they hoped I wasn't as bad as you. I began to use fake tears on them. I said, 'She's MY Miku, so picking on her is a big no-no!' eventually, they apologized." Flandre laughed. "How gullible are people at this school?"

"I dunno," Miku replied "They must be. And Meiko hasn't picked on me yet! You really are my best friend!"

Meanwhile, Meiko was overhearing the girls' conversation. _Aha. Miku must have told that little pipsqueak about my true colors. She will pay._

Flandre read Meiko's mind and panicked.

"**STARBOW BREAK!" **

After a poof of smoke, Meiko had black marks all over. Miku was surprised. Flandre gave her a quick look, and Miku understood.

"Hehehe, Okay Flan. Let's save the magic tricks for home, alright? Sorry about that Meiko." Flandre giggled all cutesy and replied

"I wanna be a magician when I grow up!"

_***.***_

"That was too close!" Flandre exclaimed. "I panicked!"

Miku smiled. "It's fine, just don't do that again, okay? GAH!" They had both ran into Kaito, who was pissed about someone pulling that stunt on his girlfriend.

"Miku, what the FUCK was that?! Are you trying to make my girl look bad? You are so dead!" Kaito yelled. Flandre scowled. "Leave MY Miku-chan alone. Nobody is her friend, except for me, thanks to your girlfriend! She is the one who made Miku MMPH-" Miku covered Flandre's mouth. "Shh, remember? We'll die!" Then Miku scowled at Kaito.

"What the HECK are you doing? Swearing in front of a little girl? Shame on you! Come on, Flan; let's get out of here where the big meanie can't get us!"

Kaito was stunned. "'_My _Miku-chan?' What does that even mean? And what did Meiko do to her?"

**Will Meiko prevail? How will Flandre help Miku out in this mess? Can Miku prove herself not guilty? find out next time on Flandre and Me!**

* * *

**This fan fiction is based off Splashdream15's "Welcome to Vocaloid" on YouTube. I do not own any of her work.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**ByakurenBreak**


	2. Stay by Me

Flandre and Me

By ByakurenBreak

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid, Touhou, Slender, or Portal. Portal belongs to Valve, Touhou belongs to ZUN, and I have no idea who Slender or Vocaloid belongs to. ****Either way, I own neither.**

Chapter 2: Stay by Me.

Flandre was sitting on the bed, watching Miku play Slender. She was very close to winning, and wasn't even breaking a sweat. Not even Flandre could play this without even screaming. Miku sure was brave. Unless when it came to Meiko Sakine, of course.

"Miku-chan, You know that girl with the long blonde hair and golden eyes?" Flandre asked.

"Yeah, Neru Akita. What about her?" Miku asked when she grabbed the seventh page.

"She invited me to a Halloween party. I think you should come with me. I don't want to be alone." Her eyes suddenly became bigger and began to sparkle.

Miku's eye twitched. "Why would she want me at her party? She used to be one of my good friends, but then Meiko had her turn against me."

Flandre pouted. "Neru wants me there, and she will understand when I say I don't want to be alone." Her eyes grew abnormally large and began to glow.

Miku sighed. "Aw, how could I say no to your puppy dog eyes, Flan? Okay then. I'll go. Just stay by me during this whole thing. AHHHHH!"

The "face" of Slenderman flashed across the screen. "Oh my god, I'm not doing this again." Miku moaned.

Flandre giggled. "I won't make you. But anyways, I even have our costumes ready, too!"

*.*

On the night of the party, Flan did the impossible. Miku's right eye was replaced with a glowing red bulb, robotic arms came out of her mouth, her shirt had been cut up the front, her tie covered up the bareness of her chest, and her once flesh limbs had been decayed and mechanical. She had even grown taller.

Miku was dressed up as Calne Ca. The Contaminated side of herself. She looked over at Flandre, who had taken out her wings. She let down her hair, with a red ribbon on the side, wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a black dress that went over it. She was Rumia, the Youkai of darkness. Flandre nodded. "You look so scary, nobody would dare trying to mess with you."

Miku smiled. "Also, I have you by my side, which makes everything better." They walked in the door, with Neru greeting them. Miku knew it was childish to do so, but she hid behind Flandre.

Flandre stared blankly at Neru. "Neru-chan, listen to me. I refuse to be here all by myself. So I brought Miku-chan with me. Please promise me that you won't do anything to make her feel bad. Or else I'm leaving."

Neru stumbled back in surprise. "Um, okay, Flan. And Miku, just be careful." Miku rose up from behind Flandre. This time, Neru jumped. "Miku! What's up with that costume? Are you trying to look stupid?"

Flandre shook her finger. "Tsk, tsk. I told you not to hurt my Miku-chan!" Neru apologized. "Just, just go in, will ya?"

Miku and Flandre walked in to find Kaito and Meiko, disguised as Chell and Wheatley from Portal 2. Kaito walked up to Miku and spoke in a fake British accent. "I'm sorry I was monstrous to little Flandre. Will you forgive me, luv?"

Flandre puffed out her cheeks. "Who are you calling 'little'?!" She growled. Miku snorted. "Nice roleplaying, Kaito. Yeah, I forgive you. Just take it easy on her, okay?" Then she looked over at Meiko. "Um, is she okay?"

"Chell is mute, remember? By the way, what are you?" Kaito questioned. Miku looked down. "Oh, this? Oh yeah. You weren't at the PV shooting. You know my song, Bacterial Contamination?"

Meanwhile, Meiko was getting more pissed off with each word. Finally, she took Kaito's hand and pointed towards the dance floor. "Oh, you want to dance, luv? Okay. See you later, Miku."

Flandre scowled. "Meiko sure is one big sack of jealousy, isn't she?" Miku nodded. "But she told me she's only using Kaito. Maybe it's because she doesn't want us to get back together."

As Meiko gave Kaito a kiss on the lips, Flandre gagged. "I've definitely seen enough. Let's go."

*.*

"So, how's life in Vocaloid Town, Flan?" Remilia Scarlet had called Flandre to check on her.

"It's amazing! I've met lots of new people, and was able to make new friends!" Flandre gave Miku the signal. _Um, no I did not._

Remilia chuckled. "That's good. I miss you, honey. I'll let you know when we're finished and it's time to go home. It may be a couple months, though."

"It's fine. I have Miku and the others."

"Good. Bye, Flan."

"Bye, Onee-sama."

Miku smiled. "You are so lucky to have a sister. I only have a brother, and he's in college. It's getting late. We should turn in."

Flandre yawned. "Couldn't agree more. Nighty-night."

Miku turned off the lights. "Nighty-night."

However, she was tossing and turning. _This is bad. Meiko sure was clingy to Kaito. What is she going to do to me tomarrow?__  
_

**What is Meiko's next big move? How can Flandre and Miku fix this situation? Will I ever get over my severe case of writer's block? Find out next time on Flandre and Me!**

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry about the sucky update! I've been COMPLETELY out of ideas lately. My brain can only contain one at a time, and then it gets boring, I switch ideas, get bored with that, etc, etc. So maybe you could do me a favor? Leave me a review, with an idea. I'll credit you. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this. All of you are amazing.**

**Until next time,**

**ByakurenBreak**


	3. Guardian Angels

Flandre and Me

Chapter Three: Guardian Angels

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid, Black Rock Shooter or Touhou. Touhou belongs to ZUN, and I have no idea who Black Rock Shooter or Vocaloid belongs to. Either way, I own neither.**

For the past few months after Flandre came to town, it became a lot harder for Meiko to humiliate, bully, or do anything bad to Miku, and also couldn't get her alone. If Miku was there, little Flandre was right by her side. They even went to the restrooms together. How Meiko hated the little brat, since she got in the way of everything. At lunch, Meiko had tried to 'accidentally-on purpose' spill her lunch all over Miku, but Flandre used her wings to reverse the process, causing spaghetti and meat sauce to spill all over Meiko's clothes. "Sorry, Meiko-chan! I should be more careful next time! But on the bright side, your clothes match your stain!" Flandre commented with a giggle.

But today would be very different.

*.*

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hm, 100. I guess you need to stay home. The flu has been going around lately." Miku sighed, after she took Flandre's temperature.

"But I can't! I need to protect you from Meiko! It's only a sore throat, I swear! I just need some cough drops, and-" Flandre pleaded, interrupted by a cough.

Miku shook her head. "I'll be fine. You just need rest, and you've been a big help for me." Flandre scowled. "Okay then, but if Meiko hurts you…"

"I know, I know. Alright, mom's phone number is on the desk, call her if you need anything." Miku hollered, as she walked out the door.

Flandre closed her eyes. _Let's hope that she'll be okay._

*.*

"Flandre's sick, huh? That darn cold must have gotten to her." Kaito sympathized. Miku nodded. "Yeah, hopefully she'll be better by tomorrow."

Meiko grinned. _The two are talking to one another again, huh? This is my big chance! There are some witnesses here and at Neru's party, so I know that they'll believe me. Miku won't be able to get out of this one!_

Miku was on her way to the next class, only to run into Ruko Yokune and Ritsu Namine, two of the members of Meiko's posse. Ruko snarled. "So, you were planning to steal Kaito away from Meiko-san, huh?!"

Miku was confused. "What do you mean? I would never…"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to us, unless if you want to get hurt. Meiko told us that she saw you flirting with him at Neru's party!" He replied, holding a fist. "What have you got to say about yourself?" he demanded.

_Say WHAT?! I was only talking to him! _

Before Miku could respond, Ruko slapped her and shoved her into the wall, which made Miku twist her ankle. Ritsu laughed. "You deserve it, man stealer!"

"**Leave her alone." **

Miku, Ruko and Ritsu turned to see Black Rock Shooter, a girl in Miku's class who had came long before Flandre. Because of the way she looked and acted, people were too scared to become her friend.

"Why should we? We shouldn't have be bossed around by an emo nobody! " Ruko taunted. Black Rock Shooter stamped her foot. "I just told you to leave her alone, didn't I?" she asked, as a blue flame shot out of her left eye.

Ritsu and Ruko froze. "W-whatever. Come on Ruko, we've got better things to do." Ritsu stammered, as the two Utaus ran away.

Black Rock Shooter walked up to Miku, who had a bad bruise on her shoulder. She put Miku's arm around her shoulder and helped her up.

"Here, Miku, I'll get you to the nurse. Those jerks, they just need to get off our backs. That thing about Meiko and Kaito was a rumor, right?" Black Rock Shooter asked.

Miku nodded. "Thanks. Yeah, I think so. They must have wanted Meiko to keep what was hers." She replied. "If only Flandre was here though."

Black Rock Shooter smiled. "You mean that little girl that follows you around? She's so cute! She must be sick, right? I'm so sorry for her, and you. I should tell you that I was there when Meiko revealed her true colors. I overheard everything, so I never trusted her."

Miku looked surprised. Despite how mysterious Black Rock Shooter was, she was shockingly nice. "R-really?"

Black Rock Shooter nodded. "Really. Maybe, if it's okay with you…can I hang out with you and Flandre sometime? Well, you don't have to let me…but you and Flandre seem like really nice girls, and…"

"I'd love it if you would!" Miku interrupted. "You're really cool and mysterious, plus, you seem lonely. I don't like to see anyone without a friend. I know that Flandre won't mind at all."

Black Rock Shooter smiled. "Thank you so much! Here's the nurse's office. I'll see you later! Tell Flandre that I hope she gets well soon! And don't worry, I will find a way to expose Meiko without you getting hurt!"

Miku sighed. "You can try. I believe you."

*.*

"I'm home, Flan!" Miku called up, which got Flandre to run downstairs and give Miku a hug. "Miku-chan! Oh, what happened? There's a bruise on your shoulder, and you are on crutches!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Oh, Meiko spread a rumor about me trying to steal Kaito from her, so her posse ganged up on me. But there is some good news. We've got a new girl joining us. Her name is Black Rock Shooter, since she had helped me get out of that mess. Is that okay?" Miku asked.

Flandre giggled. "Yeah! If there's three of us, anything is possible! Black Rock Shooter must be a good bodyguard." but her face began to harden when she remembered what Meiko had done.

_But Meiko still must pay a price_. She thought. _Just you wait, Sakine. You won't get away with hurting my Miku-chan without me around. I'm ready to play._

**Can Black Rock Shooter really hatch a plan to expose Meiko's true colors? What will Flandre do? When will I ever stop asking these questions (Never. Ha!)? Find out next time on Flandre and Me!**

* * *

**Congratulations! We added a new character, Black Rock Shooter! If you like it, great! If you don't like it, well, this is my story. I write what I write, okay? Good. Alright, I have two things to tell you about this Fanfiction. I can tell you firsthand that I am aiming for at least six chapters. Secondly, the next chapter will be somewhat like episode 7 of "Welcome to Vocaloid", which is what I based this story on (Property of Splashdream15, I don't own her work). This may take a while, due to having finals, anime club, and other things that I am involved in. But it will be ready as soon as I possibly can. Sorry if the chapter was short, confusing, or anything like that, I'm doing my very best.**

**ByakurenBreak**


	4. Exposed Insanity

Flandre and Me

Chapter 4: Exposed Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid, Black Rock Shooter or Touhou. Touhou belongs to ZUN, and I have no idea who Black Rock Shooter or Vocaloid belongs to. Either way, I own neither.**

Miku, Flandre and Black Rock Shooter decided to walk to school together. It had been a while since Miku got to school with friends, since she lost her old ones to Meiko. Meiko never showed her true colors to anyone but Miku, so nobody knew how bad Meiko was and thought that Green was the Enemy. But not these girls. They wouldn't leave Miku for a rumor. Oh no, they knew Meiko was a beast ever since they met.

When they reached the hedge that surrounded the school, they heard Meiko and another guy talking. "Who is that guy, and why is Meiko with him?" Flandre asked, as she peeked over to see what was going on, but Miku stopped her. "No, Flan, I don't think that's a good idea." She whispered. Flandre shook her head. "Nuh uh, my wings are tingling. Something is going on, I know it." She pouted. Miku sighed. "Let's get to class."

Meanwhile, Black Rock Shooter hid in a bush behind the hedge, pulled out her cell phone, and hit the record button. A few minutes later, after Meiko and the guy left, Black rock Shooter came out of her hiding place, and ran to class.

*.*

It was lunch time, and Black Rock Shooter practically ran like Aya Shameimaru to the table where the girls sat. "Guys, you gotta listen to this!" She squealed excitedly, as she gave them the phone.

"Hm? What's going on?" Flandre asked. "What's with the phone?"

"There was a reason why both me and Meiko were late for class. But I wasn't lying when I said that I helped her with her books, though."

Apparently, Meiko dropped her books in a hurry, but being the unusual person Black Rock Shooter was, she helped pick them up. It seemed like a good excuse for being late.

Miku shrugged. "Whatever, but what's going on?"

Black Rock Shooter smirked. "Back in the time I had a job to control emotions of Mato Kuroi, my frienemy, Dead Master, taught me a thing or two about spying." And pressed play. The man's voice rang out.

"Babe, you seem so happy."

Meiko's voice replied.

"I got your little UTAU friends to beat up Miku for 'flirting' with my 'boyfriend'. Everyone that I know, and Miku knows, are on my side! What buffoons! I heard that she's in great pain! It's beautiful! She only has two friends, that baby little idiot Flandre and, Black Rock Shooter. Or, as I like to call her, _Bitch_ Rock Shooter. But what are they any use for?"

"Yeah, those idiot girls think that they can protect her. I'm glad that me and my friends were of good use. I love you so much, I'd do anything the best for my 'mazing Meiko."

"Oh, Rook, you are so awesome. See, this is why I love you."

Flandre raised one of her eyebrows. "Meiko likes that guy, huh? That…that…Am I too young to say it?"

Miku shook her head. "I'll say it. 'What a slut!'"

Flandre giggled. "I was thinking 'skunk bag', but that's close enough. Man, I gotta stop watching iCarly."

"SHH!" Black Rock Shooter hissed. "This is the best part."

Rook's voice happily replied. "Speaking of her, what's she going to do next?"

"Who knows? She'll probably commit suicide after I get her two little minions to turn against her. I can't wait!" Meiko giggled.

"You really turn me on when you talk like that, Meiko. Would you like me to help you organize a plan to get the two idiots to join you?"

"Oh Rook, yes!"

The message ended with a kissing sound.

"HOW DARE SHE!" Flandre seethed. "She has NO right to talk about my Miku-chan that way!"

Black Rock Shooter smiled. "But we at least have proof of Meiko's true self. I even got a picture. Now, let's settle this, once and for all!"

Miku began to look nervous. "I don't know. It's just that, what will Meiko do to me after she finds out?"

Flandre and Black Rock Shooter both hugged Miku. "We will be with you every step of the way. We promise."

*.*

Mr. Hiyama had left the classroom for a while to flirt with Ms. Megurine, so Meiko decided to fake being nice to Miku, so that she could again show everyone how much nice everyone thought she was. But little did she know, that niceness was the trigger to the big plan.

"Oh, Miku, how is your ankle? Is it getting better?" Meiko asked sweetly. Miku looked down, took a deep breath, and sighed. "L-leave me alone Meiko. I-I don't want this…"

Immediately, Neru walked up to Miku. "Why are you so scared of her, huh? SHE'S the one that should be scared of you! You're the one that flirted with Kaito and almost took him away. No wonder why he broke up with you." She scowled.

Miku got out of her desk and stared at Neru, face to face. This was her chance to stand up to an old friend, and tell a secret.

"Look, Neru, that was just a rumor. I'd never get in the way of a couple! Besides, Kaito only dumped me because he said that he loves Meiko. I admit it, I'm a little jealous, but I can't say I blame him. I look like a little kid, pigtails aren't in fashion, and I'm like a cutting board compared to her. Seriously! Just look at her!" Miku exclaimed. Meiko began to blush. "H-hey!"

Everyone in the classroom began to giggle. Kaito tried to stifle a laugh. It wasn't true, and he was a bit miffed that Miku had embarrassed Meiko, but it was still funny.

Miku knew what she was doing, so she continued. "And if Kaito ever wanted me back, I'd put him in the friend zone. Well, he kinda already is. And Neru, if you hate me so much, why are you copying my style, girl?"

Neru stammered. "Isn't Black Rock Shooter copying your style too?"

"At least she knows how to rock it."

The entire class burst out with laughter, 'ooooh's and 'BURN!'s.

Black Rock Shooter and Flandre nodded at each other, and went to stand by Miku.

"See guys? Miku means no harm. She is NOT what somebody else said about her." Flandre chimed. "Someone in this room blamed her for something that she never did, threatened her, and is using the ones who are close to her. Sounds like Miku, right? NO. Miku wouldn't talk about herself."

Black Rock shooter nodded. "I know who this someone was, because I overheard everything about this person's true colors in the hall."

Meiko began to sweat. _So, Bitch Rock Shooter found out? She's better not say anything else._

Black Rock Shooter continued. "This morning, when we were on our way to school, we heard this person and another guy talking about getting us to betray Miku."

Meiko tried to cover her tracks. "Whoever this person is, she is not nice!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really, Meiko? So you know that it is a girl. Do you know anything about this person?" Black Rock Shooter asked.

Flandre shook her head. "Wait a minute, Meiko. You don't have to. WE have evidence. BRS, will you do the honors?"

Black rock Shooter took out her phone. "This was recorded this morning. I hid in the bush while these two were talking about Miku."

Miku covered her mouth with her hands. "No, guys, don't!"

Black Rock Shooter squared her shoulders. "Remember, Miku. This is to save your life. We care about you." She pressed the button. The entire message began to play.

Meiko's eyes widened. _Rook's voice! But how did I not notice her recording?_

When it got to the part where Meiko said that her followers were buffoons, everyone gasped. Especially the part when she said she wanted Miku dead.

After the message ended, Kaito was the first one to say something. "This can't be true! Meiko said that I was the only person she would love! She would never cheat!"

Neru stamped her foot. "Miku, you liar! You can't use computers to make a lie! This was obviously made up!"

Black Rock Shooter shook her head. "Not enough proof for you? You want it? Here it is!" She shouted, as she showed the picture of Meiko and Rook in Kaito's face. "That's right. Take a long, good look at it."

Meiko tried to grab the phone from Black Rock Shooter's grasp, but by that time, it made it across the class. Kaito couldn't believe it.

"M-Meiko… why would you do this to me? To Miku? To everyone that trusted you?" He cried out. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Would you mind telling us why you called us buffoons?" Neru snapped. Ruko and Ritsu nodded. "And you got us to hurt an innocent person on purpose, too."

Miku sadly walked up to Meiko. "You've messed with many lives, Meiko-san. How would you feel if someone else did that to you?" Meiko looked down in shame, as Miku put her hand on her shoulder.

"Is it…because you envy me? Please, you don't need to be jealous. You had good friends, your entire family is together, what else is there not to like about yourself? Meiko, please, stop this madness. Let's be friends." Miku pleaded.

"What a load of crap…" Meiko murmured, and slapped Miku's hand off her shoulder. "Envying you. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Don't you dare try to pity on me. And YOU TWO." She shouted, pointing at Black Rock Shooter and Flandre.

"How DARE you expose me?! You should learn to keep your noses out of our business. You'll pay for this." And she turned back to Miku. "And I thought I told you I have connections with dangerous people. Just watch out. You'll pay. In fact, you'll ALL pay!" She screamed, as she pushed Miku out of the way and ran out of the classroom.

Flandre couldn't hold in this anger anymore. Her blood had been boiling more and more ever since Meiko pulled on her wing. Now that she had seen Meiko hurt Miku right in front of her, Flandre's sanity broke.

"GHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

**Uh oh. Looks like Flandre is ready to play. What will happen to Meiko? What will become of Miku and Kaito? Will my stupid parakeet stop chirping so that I won't be distracted from writing? Find out next time on Flandre and Me!**

* * *

**Man, since it's spring break here, so I have some use for time, which made this chapter so long and fun to write! Who knows, I might finish this story or I might not this week. I'll try it. But for now, I need to massage my fingers after doing so much typing.**

**Until then, Sayonara!… **

**ByakurenBreak**


	5. Revenge Rampage

**Chapter 5: Revenge Rampage**

"GHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The loud cry of Flandre was enough to know that she was enraged, for Miku had been badly hurt. The entire school filled up with a red aura. Flandre grinned a psycho smile, widened her eyes grabbed her Lævateinn, and chased after Meiko.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, laughing maniacally. The sounds of spells being cast boomed loudly down the corridors of the school hallway.

Miku got up and brushed herself off, tenderly rubbing the bruise that Meiko's push left on her shoulder.

"Meiko…why do you set people off like that? You're going to get yourself killed!" She mumbled.

Kaito and Neru ran to Miku's side. "Miku, are you okay? Oh my god, I…" Kaito started.

"I'm fine, Kaito. But please, hold on. I just gotta stop Flandre before anyone gets hurt." Miku interrupted. Her and Black Rock Shooter ran down the hall where Flandre had run.

Nobody knew it, but a hole opened in the wall, and shadowy figures climbed out of it and had followed them.

*.*

"There's no escape for you now, Meiko-san." Flandre giggled, while running the Lævateinn through her fingers. "You hurt my Miku-chan, and now, some blood must be shed."

Meiko had been cornered in the gymnasium, and her eyes widened with terror. Flandre stood in front of her, smiling with insanity. And those threatening words. A nine year old wouldn't say something like that, would she?

"Flan, it's not what you think! Please don't hurt me!" Meiko pleaded, as the vampire inched close to her. She flashed her fangs.

"You thought that I was an average baby, did you? Here's some news for you. I'm a vampire, the little sister of the devil. I have the ability to destroy anything. Even if I am 495 years old, I'm still ready to play. It's too late for any second chances. I'll make you go 'kyuu'!" Flandre growled with menace in her voice. Her sigil began to surround her, and her grin grew wider.

"Say goodbye to your life!" She screamed, aiming the Lævateinn at Meiko's chest.

"**FLANDRE! NO!" **

The two girls stood in the doorway, panting. "Please, Flan, it's not right!" Black Rock Shooter cried, while tears welled up into Miku's eyes.

Flandre turned to Miku. "This woman wanted Miku to die, yet you two still want me to spare her? Why? She's a monster!" Flandre replied with great confusion and anger.

Miku dropped onto her knees out of exhaustion. "She's st-still a p-person. Just don't do it!" she was sobbing now, unable to control it.

"She is correct." A soft voice came from the corner.

There were five girls standing there.

Remilia, Patchouli, Sakuya, Meiling and Yukari all looked worried, and frightened.

"S-sis? What's happening? Why are you all here?" Flandre asked, with tears starting to drip out of her own eyes.

"Mistress Flandre, you must try to stay calm." Patchouli whispered, as Remilia gave Flandre a hug.

"Flan? What happened? Why are you trying to kill this woman?" Sakuya questioned, pointing at Meiko.

"I-I…Just wanted to protect Miku…Meiko bullied her…I wanted her to know her place." Flandre stammered.

Black Rock Shooter nodded. "You see, Meiko didn't like to see Miku happy. So, she got her boyfriend and all of her friends to betray her by spreading lies. She even said she wanted Miku dead. We got everyone to see Meiko's true colors, and out of anger, Meiko pushed Miku. That's what sparked Flandre's anger."

Miku looked down in shame. "I really didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry. I…"

Meiling put a hand on Miku's shoulder. "It's okay. We understand everything. You and Flandre must be really good friends, her trying to protect you like that."

Remilia turned to scowl at Meiko. "You should know better than to get someone like Flandre angry like that. And wishing someone dead is terrible."

Flandre replied. "Miku-chan tried to give you a second chance, didn't she? You turned down an opportunity to have a new friend."

Meiko narrowed her eyes. "Like hell I'd even try to become friends with her. Why is she even so loved by all of you freaks?"

"Because she's a caring person." A mans voice came from behind Miku. Him and Neru walked into the room. Neru chimed in. "She's friendly, kind and sweet. She listens to everyone and helps with their problems. She deserves those friends and popularity. Unlike you, who wanted death on someone this innocent."

Miku began to blush. "Um…But Meiko-san is a kind person too."

Everyone at the same time all said the same thing. "What?"

Miku began to feel embarrassed, but stood her ground. "Yeah, and she's a good singer, really good at sports and stuff like that. It may seem cheesy, but I believe that every person, no matter how good or bad they are, needs a nice word to be said to them every day."

Miku then helped Meiko up onto her feet. "Meiko, I know that you don't really like me that much, but we can make this better, can't we? I don't want to fight anymore."

Meiko was surprised. "Even after everything I said or done to you…you still forgive me? Really?"

"I'm being more serious than I have ever been before."

A new light shone through Meiko's soul. She no longer felt envy, murder, or sadness towards Miku. "Thank you!" Meiko cried, pulling Miku in for a hug.

Flandre, Black Rock Shooter, Kaito and Neru smiled, sighing with relief. The war between the two was over. Then Flandre realized something.

"Yukari, what the heck are you doing here?"

Yukari shrugged. "I _am _the Youkai of borders. I had to come with. I'm the one who brought you here too, didn't I?"

Remilia clapped her hands. "Okay, Flan, the SDM still needs a little work, so you can't come home quite yet. But I'll be back soon. So be good for me, alright?"

Flandre was back to the normal, happy Flandre she usually was. "'Kay, sis!"

*.*

"So, Meiko, are you and Rook still together?"

"Yeah, but we're still taking it easy on Miku. He's shockingly nice."

Miku's world was now safe and back to normal. She got her old friends back, but still remained close to Flandre and Black Rock Shooter. They were all chatting, when Kaito tapped Miku's shoulder.

"Miku, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

The two met out in the hall. It was silent for a few seconds, then Kaito let out a sigh.

"I…I've been so wrong about you this entire time. I thought that Meiko loved me, but she had only used me against you. And I've been really stupid about this whole thing. I'm really sorry, Miku."

Miku stammered. "It-it's okay, Kaito, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine. Miku, I… I…I want you back. But there's probably no way that you feel the same…" Kaito was stopped by a kiss.

On his lips.

From Miku.

"Yes. I still love you, Kaito. Even after I got dumped, I didn't lose hope. You were still nice to me, and you've been a great friend. So I forgive you."

"Really, Miku?"

"Really."

**D'aww, what a touching, heartwarming moment! Will Meiko remain nicer to Miku? When can Flandre go home? Is this the end of our story? HECK NO! This isn't the end, folks! Tune in next time, on Flandre and Me!**

* * *

**That's right! This chapter is not the end! But the next chapter will be... APRIL FOOLS! I'm not ending this until I feel that the end is ready in my brain! Now, I'm going to give some spoilers: Flandre is gonna fall in love! But who's it gonna be? You can decide between:**

**Ryuto/Gachapoid**

**Oliver**

**Dell Honne**

**OR**

**Lui Hibiki!**

**Vote for your choice in the reviews!**

**However, this story is finished until I stop being so lazy.**

**ByakurenBreak**


End file.
